


[ME]合理勾引

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 简介：一篇没有太多废话的PWP（才怪*严重警告*：Beta!马/Omega!花，注意避雷





	[ME]合理勾引

1  
第一次干这个，Eduardo很紧张，甚至连说话都有些磕磕巴巴。

他在勾引Mark，因为自己的发情期到了而对方又迟钝得察觉不出来。

然而，这只是刻意开脱的说辞，甚至都还是Eduardo主动帮Mark想的。很明显那只卷毛暂时并没有心思和时间考虑该怎么敷衍刚刚交往不久的男朋友，即使他是个Omega。

而Mark是个Beta。

2

Eduardo试验过无数次，最后证实Mark对自己的信息素确实是免疫的，不会像那些金发傻个的giant Alpha一样突然扑到他身上再吓他个半死，也不会用信息素扰乱他的思维和理智，因为Beta更像是这个性别混乱的世界里的正常人，只有男性和女性的区别，造物主没有赋予他们别的乱七八糟的玩意，Eduardo暗自羡慕过无数次。所以当得知Mark是Beta时，Eduardo表示很满意。

……好吧，是只有一开始很满意。

卷毛机器人Mark有着符合本人性冷淡气质的属性，Eduardo觉得自己在喜欢上他的时候根本就忘记了自己是个Omega的事实，或者说这层突如其来的迷恋跨越了生理上的屏障——天性渴望被强大力量征服的Omega被一个不怎么起眼的nerd Beta放倒了，Eduardo揉搓着自己因为表白而微微发红的脸颊踩着细小的碎步走在回宿舍的路上，黑夜里正飘着不大的雪，在昏黄的路灯下显得格外暧昧。

但穿着短裤一路追过来的Mark把一切都变得浪漫了起来，尽管卫衣加沙滩裤的奇葩搭配跟这两个字并沾不上什么边，Eduardo还是在他绷着脸没什么表情却不停地凑近自己时低下了头，然后嘴唇就被含进Mark的嘴里，暖呼呼的触感Eduardo几乎是立刻就被击中。

于是，这成了第一次，同时也是唯一一次Mark主动对Eduardo出击的经历。后来的相处里Eduardo简直就把Mark当做了自己的人形宠物，每天又亲又抱粘人的不得了。Mark也不反感，但最亲密的一次回应也就是沉着钴蓝的眼睛不动声色地用拇指摩擦Eduardo后颈的腺体，再进一步的就没有了。

就算Beta进化得要更高级一点，没有原始的如同野兽一般的情欲，但这并不代表功能障碍啊。

久而久之Eduardo也有些郁闷，特别是发情期的到来折腾得他难受无比。

不能再自力更生了……

躺在床上的Eduardo颤抖着把小玩具从自己的身体里取出来，在床头抽屉里抽了几张纸巾把腿间和私处的狼藉擦拭干净，裹上厚实的长羊毛外套就往柯克兰的方向去，走在路上Eduardo感觉自己两条腿软得跟在酸奶油里泡过似的。

3

Mark对Eduardo的到访很吃惊，特别是自己的室友们都睡了的情况下。他把裹得严实的Wardo牵进了自己的房间，还下意识地锁了门。

算是进步，Eduardo百无聊赖地想，然后把自己逗笑了。

“笑什么？”Mark把软绵绵的Omega推到了他的床沿边坐好，自己又重新坐回到了电脑前面的椅子上。

椅子是带转轮的，Mark用脚在地板上蹬了一圈，用自己的后背对着电脑显示器，正面朝着Eduardo，他们之间就隔着一条不宽的通道，鞋尖挨鞋尖。

Eduardo摇摇头，棕色的斑比眼里依然保留着未尽的笑意，嘴角也还是上扬着的。他的脸蛋和鼻尖都被冻红了，Mark皱着眉沉思了一会儿，又薅了薅自己的卷毛，才终于走过去把床上的被子披到Eduardo身上。

“那你好好地待在这里，”Mark居高临下地站在Eduardo跟前，后者只能呆呆地仰视这个面无表情的卷毛，“安静。”然后Eduardo得到了一个不轻不重的吻，类似于一种安抚，因为这之后Mark又背过去继续跟他的代码死磕了。

漫不经心的对待让Eduardo有点烦躁，或许也可以说是委屈。

“Mark……”

他试着叫了对方的名字，不幸的是在羞耻感的作用下这一声的分贝还不足以能引起回应。

“我……”

剩下的无论如何也说不出口了，Eduardo的脸滚烫到像发了一场高烧。Mark的背影从来没有像现在这么冷漠过，但是，呃，Eduardo残存的理性又告诉他这也实在不是对方的错。Mark拥有一个值得自己羡慕的性征，Eduardo想象过如果他也是Beta的话他们就可以随心所欲地做爱，而不是还要受到没有进化完全的原始兽性控制。

最后Eduardo终于放弃了，一下子仰面倒进Mark的床垫里。Mark的单人床不够软但Eduardo的身体却软绵绵的，感觉不到硌和疼。

Mark的床和被子上没有别的味道，只有淡淡的肥皂香精味，却足够让他放松到四肢发软，全身各处的感官都被无限放大，脑袋里管逻辑和理性的那一块处于半失灵状态，晕晕乎乎的跟醉酒了似的。

所以他翻了个身，以便能更好地把自己埋在这些气味里。柯克兰宿舍在冬天暖气一向开得很足，Eduardo没一会儿浑身发热，窸窸窣窣地把泛着潮的衣服都解开扔下了床，只留下了一件半敞的衬衫和平角裤在身上。

发情中的Omega制造的动静一点也不小，如果Mark房间里有一台信息素监测仪的话大概从十分钟前就开始报警了，然而Zuckerberg先生就是有这种本事，屏蔽跟他手里无关的一切。

年轻的巴西小鹿忿忿地趴在枕头上，发情中他裸露的皮肤每一寸都在燥热，可能是因为男朋友就在眼前的缘故，Eduardo本能地感觉到安全，所以要比平时兴奋得多。他用床单和被子把自己给围在了一个小圈子里，自己侧躺着蜷缩成一团，下面又暖又湿，Eduardo只能夹着腿蹭被子，幻想着自己正在被Mark炙热坚硬的东西霸道地占有。

……最好能不戴套。

别误会，Eduardo可没想过要给自己和Mark找麻烦，但是饥渴又焦虑的Omega总是会下意识地想要被标记。他后颈藏在碎发里的腺体有些痒和胀，Eduardo觉得自己闻起来已经像是一块融化的奶糖了。

可是Mark对这些都免疫，Eduardo打赌如果让Mark凑过来闻闻，对方可能只闻得出来他今天中午吃了热带水果披萨配红牛，顺便，红牛是昨天从Mark的宿舍拿的。

不知不觉，Eduardo居然迷迷糊糊地睡着了，完全把自己大老远地从艾略特召唤到柯克兰的目的和计划抛到了脑后，而且来之前在脑子里规划好的勾引方案也通通流产，安稳且温暖的环境让Omega放松了警惕，Eduardo如此信任Mark以至于真的在对方的床上舒舒服服地补起觉来——发情期是一个持续的体能和精神消耗过程，睡眠不足根本算不上稀奇。

但当他浑浑噩噩地被强烈的快感和浓稠的情欲从睡梦中唤醒时，Eduardo才后知后觉发现原来他家的卷毛也是可以无师自通的。

4

首先，Eduardo承认他确实是准备来当Mark老师的。

不用问也知道在自己之前这个面瘫卷毛绝对没有能发展到上垒的对象，这里不是在歧视，相反Eduardo很喜欢Mark身上宅男气质，他一直有说过如果Mark有信息素的话绝对会是书本上的油墨味。

“你是什么味道的？”

Mark在黏糊糊的口水交换间隙，唇贴着唇，用沙哑的声音问身下那个还在懵圈中的Omega。

事情有点超出预想轨道，Eduardo被亲吻夺走了大量注意力，直到Mark又增加了根指头才觉察到自己已经变成听话的模具乖乖让对方探索了很久了。

该死的随时待命中的身体，为施恶者提供了难以想象的便利，Eduardo被Mark的手指又抠又戳四处点火的行为搞得湿了一大片，尤其是逐渐清醒过来感官归位之后，Eduardo的后穴痉挛着绞紧了Mark使坏的手指头，一小股一小股地喷出温热的淫水，大部分被Mark接到了掌心。

“上帝呀……啊，不……”Eduardo就这么难以置信地被他原以为不开窍的男朋友弄上了第一次高潮，并且只靠刺激肠道的前列腺。看样子Mark中学生理知识学的一定非常扎实，因为Eduardo隐隐约约地觉得Mark在他体内乱摸并不是毫无章法，而是在找他的生殖腔口。

“回答我。”Mark的轮廓在明晃晃的灯光下不再显得那么尖锐，但是锋利的五官依然给了Eduardo一种，自己在被最冷酷的探警压着逼问的错觉。

“我不知道……什么呀？”

Eduardo瓮声瓮气地搭着话，其实并没有怎么思考，此时他全部的脑容量都用来想Mark是趁他一入睡就开始玩他了还是等写完了代码才来做这个打发时间。

“我问你是什么味道的，Wardo。”Mark的表情维持着超然的冷静，他用手指使劲在Omega湿的不成样子的肉穴里抽插了十几下，把人弄得气喘连连，再把沾着黏腻液体的指头放进Eduardo的嘴里，模仿刚才下面的动作做了几次，成功地让斑比一样的Omega红了眼睛。

“我……觉得，像牛奶……”

“是吗？我以为你是巧克力加蜂蜜的味道……”

Mark难得地嗤笑了一声，又在Eduardo被剥光得七七八八的胸膛上抚摸和揉捏，来到Eduardo作为未受孕的Omega还没发育胀大的前胸时，毫不客气地含住了一颗乳头，另外那颗也没有放过，被Mark用手指捏着戏弄。

“别——这样。”

Eduardo是有过几次性的，但那些都更接近于解决燃眉之渴的直接行为，简单来说就是男性Alpha戴着套干他湿漉漉的下体，像是最原始的交配，Eduardo甚至都不用脱衣服。但现在Mark和他做的，Eduardo更把它视为做爱。他有点害羞，因为其他人都没被允许过玩他的胸部，而Mark却自然而然地享用起了他的每寸身体。

照理说处男不该会这么多技巧，目前为止Mark做的绝对是合格线以上的水平，Eduardo可招架不住这些接二连三的小惊喜。

比如像个待哺的婴儿一样吸吮他的乳尖，下半身又一下子挤进了Eduardo的两腿之间，把鼓胀起来的裆部贴着Omega敏感的私处，隔着粗糙的牛仔布料，一遍又一遍地磨蹭顶撞，弄得Eduardo射精了也不停，反而越来越过分，要可怜巴巴的小鹿给他解开皮带和裤链，帮他把家伙掏出来手淫才肯暂时缓缓。

Eduardo觉得Mark可恶极了，某种意义上还单纯着的年轻Omega完全低估了自己天才男友的学习能力。

直到最后一层阻隔被扯开，Eduardo才发现他低估的还不止上面那一个。

沉甸甸的男性阴茎剑拔弩张地躺在他的手掌心，不管和Mark的体型还是性征都完全不成正比。硕大的头部抵在自己的腿根，Eduardo咽了咽口水，感觉他的Mark比一些色情片里的Alpha都要尺寸可观。空气里除了他信息素的味道，多了一些其他的男性荷尔蒙。Eduardo想起了之前自己有多么想要被进入，虽然眼下还是想，但又有点犹豫了。

因为自从Eduardo上大学以来，他一直都在空窗期。即便发情期里的体质适合被各种操干，Eduardo还是会迟疑和害怕。

这么长的阴茎，如果要插入生殖腔，会直接顶进子宫里吧。

Eduardo还从来没有被人插过内腔，于是恐惧和期待都杂糅着，扰乱他原本就不太清明的神经。

要是真的到了那一步，会不会又太过火了，万一矫枉过正了呢？

Eduardo忽然意识到，他从没有给自己和Mark划定过界限，好像无论他们的关系能走到哪一步他都是愿意接受的。

第一次，Eduardo发现他比想象中更喜欢这个卷毛宅男，而这并没有让Eduardo感到不安，最多有点茫然。

仿佛他天生就该这么喜欢Mark一样。

5

“Wardo。”

Mark又在叫他，很显然这样小猫挠痒一样的抚慰根本起不了什么作用，被挑起性欲的卷毛有些不耐烦。

“手疼……”Eduardo任性地掰了个最不好的借口，便跟什么似的撒开了手，不再去触碰那根阴茎。

Mark却没生气，反而嘴角勾起了一个不大的弧度，对身下这个不听话的Omega露出了一个带着侵略意味的笑，Eduardo像是在Mark的眼睛里看到压抑着的蓝色风暴，这让他感觉被无形的激光击中，无意识地发出了一声小动物般的低吟。

就像在奔跑中被矫捷的豹子一把捕捉到的幼兽，呜咽着等待被咬断脖子。

Mark不打算咬断Eduardo的脖子，他最大程度地分开了Omega的腿，喘着粗气重新把手指插进了对方下面的小嘴里，就着滑溜溜的体液抽送了起来，Eduardo的水流得太多，以至于淫靡黏腻的声音越来越大，混杂着一些喘息，只要H33的另外三个有谁醒了就一定能猜出Mark的房间里在发生什么。

考虑到了这个，Mark便用另一只手捂住了Eduardo的嘴。巴西斑比的脸也很小，被Mark一捂就只露出双焦糖色的大眼睛，红了一圈，水汪汪地盯着Mark看，好像会说话一样，变相地在跟Mark求饶。

尽管还没有经验，Mark也知道这种时候应该铁石心肠，没被标记又在发情期的Omega总是希望被粗暴对待的。

Eduardo被摸到了要命的地方，几乎是一瞬间生理性泪水就充盈了整个眼眶，后穴也相应地绞紧了Mark的手指，却不知道这样实际上是方便了对方能更强硬地把指尖捅进自己的内腔口。

“唔……唔……”Eduardo眉头都皱起来了，下面缩得厉害，没有信息素的安抚Omega的生殖腔咬得紧紧的，但Mark根本不想再慢慢来了，前戏上耗费了足够长的时间，Eduardo得到了很多次高潮，而他早就硬得要爆炸。

“Wardo，Wardo。”

Mark挺拔的鼻梁上出了一层汗，身上也好不到哪里去，因为还套着一件灰T恤，Mark明显能感觉得到棉质布料打湿了贴在他的后背。

他松开了捂着Eduardo的手，不厌其烦地叫对方在自己这里的亲昵称呼，一遍遍地亲吻Eduardo的眼睛和嘴唇，下面的手指却做着跟这相反的粗鲁举动，柔软的腔口被三根手指强行撑开，故意用力戳刺Omega还没被男人干过的产道，不时抠弄娇嫩的软肉，刺激Eduardo用这里潮吹，变得放松潮湿后抽出了手指，没等Eduardo反应过来，就扶着一下子把前端插了进去。

“呜——”

吃不了苦的Omega马上把整张脸都皱了起来，Mark粗重的呼吸就喷在自己的锁骨，Eduardo断断续续地闷哼着，因为失去了尖叫的力气。Mark硬胀的茎头给他带来了钝痛，体内的私密就这么暴露在了一个男人的身下，还随着不断挺送的动作越捣越深，Eduardo的生殖腔也被越插越满，不一会儿就抵到了尽头。

“你太过分了，”Eduardo鼻尖都红了，眼睛也红红的，小扇子一样浓密的睫毛上氤氲着煽情的湿气，脸蛋上也挂着泪痕，但还是故作强势地瞪了Mark一眼，用软糯到极致的口音命令这个把阴茎捅进了自己内腔的卷毛混蛋，“出去……拿出去一点，疼死了。”

活像只凶巴巴的小母鹿，没什么威胁却又要死撑气势，最终还是躲不过被打来吃掉的命运。

Mark觉得身下闹腾的Eduardo比刚刚睡着了任他施为更让他情欲高涨，想要死死制服再把对方操成个乖顺驯服的小婊子的愿望充斥了他的脑海，全身的血液都流到了下半身。Eduardo的表现太反常了，这让Mark不得不怀疑他的Wardo还是个没被人操过的Omega，可南美人对性不都是热情大方的吗。何况之前那些若有若无的暗示和今晚赤裸裸的明示，都该是最有力的佐证才是。

所以他问了，尽量不让酸溜溜的语气跑出来。

“为什么会疼，还没有人碰过你这里吗？”

涉及极度隐私的问题Eduardo不想回答，年轻的Omega把这视作挑衅，于是抿着唇把头偏到了一边，不去看这个跟他上着床却分心去探究自己以往性史的宅男Beta。

Mark低头一口含住了Eduardo红得要滴血的小巧耳垂，SAT满分又兼修心理学的他很容易就从对方的行为中得到了答案。

“你里面咬好紧，”Mark在Eduardo的耳边说着下流话，满意地感受到这之后下身被吃的更舒服，“好棒。”Omega的产道美好得就像天堂，Eduardo的小屁股因为紧张而抽动着，生殖腔的内壁也不由自主地蠕动翕合，甬道被Mark粗壮的茎体烫得哆嗦着分泌淫水，不需要多余的动作Mark也能得到很好的照顾。

被调戏得有点恼羞成怒的Eduardo用手推拒着他，嘴里还不停地喊让Mark滚出去，说他弄疼了自己，但发情中的身体非常轻易地就背叛了Eduardo，Mark的阴茎被含得愈发热切，Omega的生殖腔也适应了Mark这个陌生人的侵入，逐渐松软了下来，同时变得更湿乎乎的。

但Mark没有动，他享受着Eduardo的服务，一边把注意力重新分给了对方的乳首。想着怀孕后的Omega这里会有怎样的变化，就忍不住又吸又舔地亵玩。

这实在是有点变态，但Eduardo却无暇在阻止，而是被Mark良好的自制力折磨得哭出了声，他敞着腿抽抽搭搭地低泣，对方一动也不动对发情期的Omega来说无异于最残忍的隔靴搔痒。

“求你……”

他放下了自己的骄傲，虽然Mark乐于欺负这个养尊处优的小少爷，可还是早早地收了手。

Eduardo被一左一右握住了脚踝，然后在Mark的引导下乖巧地环住了他，在Omega无意间流露出渴望的眼神里，Mark沉下了腰，把东西深深地送进去，狠狠地开始抽插。

“啊——”

短促的尖叫在Mark一深一浅的捣干间慢慢被撞得粉碎，过后又拼接成意义不明的甜蜜呻吟，暧昧的水声和肉体的碰撞声从两个人交合的地方传来，但Eduardo没有其他的精力来注意这个，他正在被自己的Beta男朋友大开大合地操，这是个难以忽略的事实。

Eduardo的内腔又浅又窄，Mark还滞留了小半截在外面，他情不自禁地用龟头顶撞着Omega的宫颈，Eduardo发出了前所未有的叫床声让Mark兴奋得难以附加，不由得更加卖力地捅起了那里紧闭的宫口，他的Omega被干得越来越浪荡，神情恍惚地张着嘴，口水都顺着嘴角流到了下巴，垂着眼看努力攻击着自己私处的Mark，快感迅速累积。

原本敏感的宫颈被磨久了，刺痛渐渐退却，酥麻和酸胀升起，Eduardo被弄得又快乐又害怕，一不小心就痉挛着潮吹了，大量的甜水都喷到了Mark的龟头上，再顺着粗长的柱体流出穴口，把床单和被子搞得乱七八糟。

“呀……呀！啊，Mar……Mark！哦，慢点，呜呜，慢点好不好。”

Eduardo哭得委屈极了，这个卷毛Beta的体力好的超乎他的想象，这么久了还没有要射出来的迹象，说好的处男持久性差都是骗人的。

而且他快感觉不到自己的腿了——他被弯折成了一个夸张的姿势，Mark似乎对他的柔韧性太有信心了一点，直接把他的一条腿压到了胸前，为的是能更尽兴。

Mark觉得Eduardo的内里藏着个暖呼呼的泉眼，宫颈口的缝隙被他撞开，里面是更诱人的Omega子宫腔。

没有任何犹豫地插入，Mark终于把全部的茎身都送进了Eduardo的生殖腔，头部完全填满了Eduardo的子宫，这让他感到得意，雄性动物在交配中获得满足，即使他是所谓的文明性最高的那类性征，也能从这个里得到接近于疯狂的不理智感。

原来占有一个Omega不止是Alpha想要的，他以前都没想对，或者对Mark来说只有得到Eduardo这个Omega才是他的愿望。

“Mark……Mark你听我说。”

Eduardo的呼唤让他回过神，Mark这才发现对方已经让他欺负得连哭都哭不出来了。

“怎么了？”

他放慢了进攻的速度，但力道却丝毫没有减轻。

至少有了喘气的空隙，Eduardo吸了吸鼻子，讨好地凑上去亲Mark尖尖的下巴，一边轻声地跟他商量，其中夹杂着子宫被操得收缩疼痛的抽气声，“快射……我好累，嘶……受不了。”

以及一些Mark听不懂的词语，但不难猜到是葡语，只不过不知道是赞美还是诅咒。

“射到里面？”

Mark想起他们根本没用套子，而他的房间里也恰好没有这种东西，更不可能有Omega用的避孕药。

“你不想标记我吗？”

不可原谅，Eduardo一说出口就后悔了，为什么这种事情还要他来offer。

更加尴尬的是Mark并没有及时给他答复，反而掰开了他的腿又认真地做上了。

敏感的子宫壁被Mark撞得抽搐，Eduardo觉得整个小腹都在抽筋般的疼，他叫得语无伦次，一会儿求饶一会儿骂人，但快感是骗不了人的，高潮再次吞噬了他。Eduardo在咬着Mark颤抖的时候，前面也胀得难受，所以他用手拨弄起了自己的阴茎，没多久就吐了一手的前液和白浊。

Mark最不体贴的一点就是在Omega攀到快乐颠覆的那刻还是不停下来，Eduardo被夹击得渐渐力不从心，情潮却给他带来了一个巨大的空虚缺口。深入的性爱让Omega渴求爱人精液的浇灌，Eduardo也不例外，他皱着眉，暖棕色的眼睛里都是泪，不断央求着Mark射给他。

就算会怀孕也无所谓。

最后关头Mark居然整根抽了出来，Eduardo还没来得及发懵，就被翻了个身，Mark在他的屁股上拍打了几下，又分开他两边的臀瓣，猛地再一次插进原来的地方，Eduardo细细地尖叫着，因为Mark终于开始射精。

Eduardo咬着手背等待Mark结束，肚子一下下被微凉的精液撑得鼓起，Eduardo又胀又疼，但磨人的情潮总算缓慢地消退，他松了口气。

下一秒Eduardo就被吻住了后颈，没等他回过头，Mark就咬破了那里的腺体。

他被彻底地标记，标记他的是一个Beta。

Eduardo颤抖着抓紧了Mark握着他的手，得到了一句模糊的表白。

听起来像是爱。

FIN

PS:

Eduardo后来才知道，在他睡着的时候，Mark一直在看性爱教学片。


End file.
